Everything You Say
by MeCakeandLove
Summary: Kyouko and Sayaka bicker as always. Neither of them thought that it would end up in a confession of love. One-shot. Rated T because I don't know how to rate this.


In a park somewhere in Mitakihara, two girls were enjoying their leisurely time sitting under the shade of a tree and idly chatting (or, more precisely, bickering). It was almost sunset so both would have to go home soon.

"So what if you're a magical girl? Stealing is still wrong!"

"Why do ya care anyway?"

The girl, known as Miki Sayaka, stopped a little and stuttered,

"W-well, b-because… I-i care about you…" she said almost in a whisper. The other girl, known as Sakura Kyouko, gave her a confused look.

"What was that? Could ya repeat that, Sayaka? I didn't quite catch it." She asked.

Sayaka immediately flushed red and huffed, crossing her arms. "I am not repeating that! It's you're fault that you didn't hear me!"

Kyouko looked ticked off. "What? I'm at fault here?"

"Who else would it be?"

Kyouko was about to retort when she thought of something better. She quickly stood up which earned a questioning gaze from her companion.

"What are you doing?"

Kyouko said nothing as she scooped Sayaka up, bridal style.

Sayaka tried to wriggle out of Kyouko's grasp but that only made Kyouko's grasp become tighter.

"What the hell are ya doin'?! You tryin' to fall off or something?"

Sayaka pounded at Kyouko's shoulders. "Let go of me, idiot!"

Kyouko stuck her tongue out. "No way, princess." Kyouko then leapt up unto the nearest roof and started to jump from roof to roof. "Not until ya tell me what ya said earlier."

Sayaka immediately grabbed a fistful of jacket and clung onto Kyouko tightly.

"No way am I saying that again!" She shouted, since Kyouko was jumping from roof to roof.

"Well then, we ain't stoppin'!" Kyouko shouted back. "I don't care if we end up in Kazamino after this!"

After 20 minutes of jumping, Sayaka finally relented. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you! Just stop, idiot!"

Kyouko grinned. "Just the words I wanted to hear."

She stopped on top of a fairly high-rise apartment building just past the border of Mitakihara and into Kazamino. Sayaka jumped out of Kyouko's arms, face red and clutching her chest.

"For a moment, I thought my life was flashing before my eyes…" She muttered.

Kyouko walked up to her. "So, are you spillin' or what?"

Sayaka's face became a light show. "O-oh yeah…That's r-right…" Kyouko looked at her expectantly. "What I said b-back t-t-there was that I-I…"

"You what? You cow?"

"No you idiot! I said that I care about you!" Sayaka blurted out. She immediately clamped her hands over her mouth while her face became as red as Kyouko's hair.

Kyouko looked taken aback. "Y-you..care about me…?" Sayaka just nodded. Kyouko smiled one of those rare smiles that wasn't obnoxious, challenging, or even a smirk in any way. Just a warm, genuine smile.

"Heh, you keep on saying I'm the idiot but aren't you one yourself?" She took both of Sayaka's hands and pulled her forward. Sayaka's eyes widened.

 _No way. Kyouko's kissing me. Kyouko. Kissing. Me._ She returned the kiss without hesitation.

When their lungs burned for air, they parted, faces flushed.

"Woah," Kyouko looked wide-eyed. "I can't believe I just did that."

Sayaka just stared, too flustered to speak. After a minute of staring at each other, Sayaka spoke up.

"So does that mean…you care about me, too?"

Kyouko grinned. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"I'm asking a serious question here! Geez…" Sayaka sighed.

Kyouko rested her forehead on Sayaka's. Sayaka thought her face couldn't get any redder, but, apparently, she was wrong.

"Of course I do, idiot. Actually, I think I'm in love with you."

Now it was Sayaka's turn to look taken aback by Kyouko's sudden confession. She smiled warmly and answered.

"Me too."

Kyouko's face split into a huge smile. "I'm glad."

"But who would have thought that an argument over what I said would end up like this." Sayaka mused.

Kyouko laughed. "I know, right? This isn't the scene I imagined when I would confess to you."

"By the way," Sayaka started.

"Hm?"

"Why were you so hung up on finding out what I said? It isn't that much of a big deal.."

Kyouko looked to the sky, the sun halfway down the horizon. "Well, first of all, I felt it was something important. I felt that it was some kind of thing that should heard by me alone, and, would ya look at that, I was right."

Kyouko then faced Sayaka.

"And because everything you say is important to me."


End file.
